


Dein Wunsch in meinem Ohr

by Jessica_Graves



Series: Fantastic Beasts Oneshots [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Be Careful What You Wish For, F/F, First Kiss, Fluffy Ending, Girls Kissing, Romantic Fluff, Surprise Kissing, Telepathy, Wish Fulfillment
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:53:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Graves/pseuds/Jessica_Graves
Summary: Seraphina Picquery hatte einen harten Tag... So sehr, dass sie kaum noch etwas von ihrer Umgebung wahrnimmt. Bis ihr Queenie Goldstein über den Weg läuft.





	Dein Wunsch in meinem Ohr

**Author's Note:**

> Thema "Erfüllung eines Wunsches" meiner Oneshots-Challenge.
> 
> Mir war mal nach ein wenig Romantik. Nach ein wenig weiblichem Fingerspitzengefühl, Frieden und Softness... Have fun ;)
> 
> Warnung:  
> 1.: Romantische Beziehung zweiter Frauen (falls das noch nicht klar ist ;))

Es war nicht Newt gewesen, der Tina wieder in ihre Position als Aurorin zurückgebracht hatte. Nun, zumindest nicht allein.

Die Präsidentin war nicht so leicht zu beeinflussen. Schon gar nicht von einem Briten… Seine Unterstützung für das Land hin oder her – nur, weil er Gellert Grindelwald entlarvt hatte, reichten seine Wünsche nicht aus, damit Seraphina sie in die Tat umsetzte.

Doch dieses Mal war es anders gewesen.

Nicht nur Mr. Scamander hatte darum gebeten, dass Tina ihre Position zurückbekäme; auch ihre Schwester.

Queenie Goldstein war viel zu begabt für die Position, in der sie sich befand: Empathisch, eine Meisterin im Knüpfen von Beziehungen und natürlich ein geborener Legilimentor. Die Präsidentin hätte sich gut vorstellen können, sie mit einer weitaus bedeutenderen diplomatischen Rolle zu betrauen.

Wenn da nicht einige Punkte dagegen sprächen…

Queenies Wunsch, einen ruhigen Arbeitsalltag zu haben. Tinas Wunsch, dass Queenie keiner unnötigen Gefahr ausgesetzt werden würde. Und Seraphinas Wunsch… den sie nicht aussprechen konnte und niemals würde.

Und so tat sie Queenie den kleinen Gefallen, beobachtete, wie sich das hübsche Gesicht aufhellte und die junge Frau fröhlich eine Verbeugung andeutete, ehe sie verschwand, um ihrer Schwester die frohe Botschaft zu verkünden.

Seraphina erfüllte nicht viele Wünsche. Sie war schließlich keine gute Fee.

Und am härtesten war sie zu sich selbst.

 

Als der außenpolitische Streit um Grindelwalds Kopf entbrannte, während der Mann in den MACUSA-Kerkern saß, wurden Seraphinas Tage noch länger – und ihr Potenzial, ihren Mitarbeitern kleine Wünsche zu erfüllen, schwand gänzlich.

Sie fand nicht einmal Zeit für sich selbst.

 

Und so saß sie eines Abends in den hinteren Reihen einer Muggelbar, vollkommen ausgebrannt und leer und starrte in den dunstigen Schankraum. Ein Zauber der Unkenntlichkeit verbarg sie vor neugierigen Blicken, ein großes Glas Whiskey stand vor ihr. An Tagen wie diesen stellte sie sich vor, sie würde mit Percival hier sitzen. Sie hatten anstrengende Tage oft mit einem entspannten Abend und einem Glas Whiskey beendet… Bei dem Gedanken daran, dass sie die letzten Wochen den falschen Graves in ihr Büro gelassen hatte, presste sie wütend die Zähne aufeinander.

Sie bekam nur am Rande mit, wie sich jemand an ihren Tisch setzte.

Als sie aufblickte, blinzelte sie irritiert.

„Madame Präsident?“, fragte Queenie und lächelte sie an, ein Glas Rotwein in der Hand.

„Miss Goldstein“, antwortete Seraphina knapp und straffte die Schultern, weil sie nicht den Eindruck erzeugen wollte, sie hatte die Kontrolle verloren. Erst eine Sekunde später fiel ihr auf, dass sie eigentlich für niemanden zu erkennen sein sollte.

Sie hatte den Gedanken noch nicht in Worte gefasst, da sagte Queenie: „Ich bin einfach Ihrer Stimme gefolgt.“ Sie zwinkerte ihr beinahe schelmisch zu und nahm dann einen Schluck ihres Weines. „Es ist ungewohnt, Sie in meinem Kopf zu hören.“ Und sie kicherte darüber, als sei es ein amüsanter Witz.

Seraphina starrte sie an. „Tatsächlich?“, krächzte sie. Sie war mit all dem hier überfordert – und das kam selten vor. Doch dass man sie erkannte, obwohl sie einen Zauber gewirkt hatte, dass mit einem Mal Queenie Goldstein vor ihr saß und dass ihre mentale Barriere gebrochen zu sein schien, war zu viel auf einmal.

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen“, sagte Queenie mit einem beinahe mütterlichen Lächeln, „Vielen Menschen geht es nach einem harten Tag genau wie Ihnen. Dann ist es schwer, die Gedanken zu kontrollieren.“

Seraphina trat innerlich einen Schritt zurück. So etwas passierte ihr äußerst selten. Sie hatte stets eine dicke Mauer um ihre Gedankenwelt gelegt, sie drangen niemals hinaus.

Und doch war es nun geschehen.

Resigniert nahm die Präsidentin einen Schluck ihres Whiskeys und versuchte, sich mit der Tatsache anzufreunden, dass Miss Goldstein ihre Gedanken hören konnte… Es verunsicherte sie.

„Das muss es nicht“, antwortete die blonde Frau mit einem ausgesucht vertrauenserweckenden Lächeln. „Ich bin auf Ihrer Seite, Madam Präsident.“

Beinahe verschwörerisch beugte sie sich über den kleinen Tisch zu Seraphina hinüber, sodass der Präsidentin eine Woge ihres blumigen Parfüms entgegenschlug. „Egal, woran Sie denken: Ich kann Geheimnisse für mich behalten.“

Seraphinas Miene verfinsterte sich. Nicht, weil sie Queenie nicht glaubte – vielmehr, weil sie trotz allem verhindern wollte, dass irgendwelche hochgeheimen Informationen einen weiteren Mitwisser fanden. Queenie, die ihr Unbehagen zweifelsohne gehört hatte, wandte den Blick von Seraphina ab, um ihn durch den Raum schweifen zu lassen. „Denken Sie einfach an etwas anderes als die Arbeit“, sagte sie und noch während Seraphina bemerkte, dass sie seit Monaten an nichts anderes als Arbeit gedacht hatte und ihr auf die Schnelle kein privates Thema einfallen wollten, an dem sie Miss Goldstein teilhaben lassen wollte, wandte sich diese mit einem begeisterten Funkeln in den Augen wieder zu ihr herum.

„Ich weiß etwas“, sagte sie und ihr Lächeln wurde breiter. Sie klatschte amüsiert in die Hände. „Lassen Sie uns ein Spiel daraus machen.“

Seraphina hob eine Augenbraue. „Goldstein…“, sagte sie mahnend. Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr für irgendwelche ‚Spiele‘. Sie wollte ihren Feierabend genießen und nichts weiter.

„Nur ein ganz kleines, Madam Präsident“, insistierte Queenie mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln und Seraphinas Herz schlug einen Moment schneller. Sie zwang sich, an Hundewelpen zu denken, bevor…

Aber wie konnte sie da schon ‚Nein‘ sagen?

Also seufzte Seraphina ergeben und nickte schließlich. „In Ordnung“, sagte sie skeptisch, „Was für ein Spiel?“

„Ich stelle Ihnen Fragen zu Ihrem Leben und Sie denken die Antwort“, sagte Queenie grinsend.

Seraphina starrte sie an. Das war auf vielerlei Hinsicht eine sehr dumme Idee.

Die junge Frau hob in einer Geste der Friedfertigkeit die Hände: „Keine politischen Fragen, keine präzisen Fragen zu Ihrem Privatleben und keine verfänglichen Themen, versprochen“, sagte sie eilig und fügte dann mit einem sanften Schmunzeln hinzu: „Ich denke nur, es könnte Ihnen helfen, um an etwas zu denken, vor dem Sie sich nicht fürchten müssen, dass ich es weiß.“

‚Ich fürchte mich nicht‘, dachte die Präsidentin pikiert und verzog unangenehm berührt den Mund. „Na schön“, sagte sie knapp und nahm einen weiteren Schluck Whiskey, während Queenie nachdenklich den Finger an die Lippen legte und an die Decke schaute. Sie schien über eine Frage nachzudenken.

„Was ist Ihre Lieblingsfarbe?“, fragte sie schließlich.

Seraphina hob eine Augenbraue. Sie bezweifelte, dass ihr Fragen auf Kindergartenniveau helfen würden, ihre Gedanken zu sortieren, bis sie genug Kraft hatte, die Barriere wiederaufzubauen. Dennoch antwortete sie kurzangebunden: „Gold“.

Queenie nickte lächelnd. „Das habe ich mir gedacht“, antwortete sie und fragte dann nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigens: „In welches Land würden Sie gern reisen wollen?“

Vor Seraphinas innerem Auge breitete sich die Weltkarte aus und Bilder von fernen Ländern stiegen in ihr auf. Über Europa hing eine große dunkle Wolke. Doch Seraphina ließ sie links liegen und wandte sich dem afrikanischen Raum zu. Sie sah die Pyramieden und den Nil.

„Ägypten?“, fragte Queenie und ihre Miene hellte sich vor Faszination auf. „Es soll sooo schön sein!“, schwärmte sie, stellte den Ellbogen auf der Tischplatte ab und legte versonnen das Kinn in die Handfläche. „Ich wäre auch gern mal dort.“

Seraphina sah sie beide auf einer großen Terrasse stehen, oberhalb des Nils, mit Blick auf die Pyramiden. Das Licht der untergehenden Sonne würde sich in Queenies blondem Haar verfangen und ihre Haut goldig schimmern lassen. Sie würde genauso fasziniert lächeln wie sie es eben tat und leicht erröten, während sich Seraphina neben sie stellte und ihre Hand auf dem Terrassengeländer auf die der jungen Frau legte…

Sie brach den Gedanken ab. Er hatte nur eine kurze Sekunde gedauert und eilig konzentrierte sie sich auf das Tal der Könige, die Sphinx und große Basare, während sie einen prüfenden Blick zu Queenie hinwarf. Die junge Frau schien das kurze Bild nicht gesehen zu haben, ihr fasziniertes Lächeln ebbte langsam ab, während sie sich eine neue Frage überlegte.

„Ihr Lieblingstier?“, fragte sie.

‚Tiger‘, dachte Seraphina, doch dann erinnerte sie sich an ihre Rolle als Präsidentin und sie änderte ihre Meinung. „Adler“, antwortete sie distanziert, während sie das Glas erneut an die Lippen hob. Sie wollte sich unter keinen Umständen verraten. Lieber tat sie unbeteiligt und abweisend, als dass sie sich die Blöse gab, sich einzugestehen, dass sie etwas für ihre Mitarbeiterin empfand. Ausgerechnet jene, die ihre Gedanken hören konnte. Seraphina dachte konzentriert an Adler und Tiger… Tiger, die Adler jagten. Adler, die Schlangen in die Lüfte hoben. Tiger, die von Adlern mit Schlangen…   Sie kam durcheinander.

Queenie kicherte. „Ich muss zugeben“, sagte sie und nippte an ihrem Rotwein, „Ihnen zuzuhören, ist ungeheuer interessant.“

Seraphina errötete, doch sie konzentrierte sich darauf, betont ruhig zu bleiben. „Ist das so?“, fragte sie, als wüsste sie von nichts.

Queenie nickte. „Ein Jammer, dass Sie Ihre Gedanken sonst verstecken müssen… was ich natürlich verstehe!“, setzte sie eilig hinzu, „Doch ich finde Ihr Denken unheimlich inspirierend.“

Seraphina hob eine Augenbraue. „Die Fähigkeit, Menschen inspirieren zu können, ist unabdingbar, wenn man ein Land regieren will“, antwortete sie unbeeindruckt.

Queenie nickte erneut und senkte den Blick. „Wohl wahr“, sagte sie sanft und spielte gedankenverloren mit dem Stil ihres Rotweinglases. Sie schien über weitere Fragen nachzudenken.

„Wann haben Sie das letzte Mal den Sternenhimmel gesehen?“, fragte sie, als würde sie alles daransetzen wollen, schöne, unverfängliche Bilder in Seraphinas Bewusstsein einzupflanzen. Die Präsidentin war ihr dankbar dafür.

„Das ist schon eine Weile her“, antwortete sie versonnen und dachte an den sternenklaren Himmel über New York, fernab vom Trubel und den Lichtern der Stadt. In ihrer Erinnerung stand sie auf einem Hügel und schaute auf die Stadt herab, die niemals schlief. Dann hob sie den Kopf, nur um den Vollmond und die Sterne zu bewundern. Damals hatte sie den Entschluss gefasst, diese Stadt schützen zu wollen. Sie hatte gerade erst die Ausbildung in Ilvermorny abgeschlossen und der MACUSA hatte ihr eine höherrangige diplomatische Stelle angeboten (ihr Abschluss hatte seinesgleichen gesucht und die großen Unternehmen und politischen magischen Einrichtungen hatten sich die Finger nach ihr geleckt). Und bereits da wusste sie, dass sie Präsidentin werden wollte. Weil sie täglich sah, wo die Missstände herrschten. Die Konflikte mit den No-Majs kochten zu oft hoch, sie würde alles mit mehr Fingerspitzengefühl bearbeiten. Und sie hatte damals schon gewusst, dass sie das Zeug dazu hatte, die Welt zu einem besseren Ort zu machen.

„Wow“, hauchte Queenie neben ihr und holte sie zurück in die Gegenwart.

Seraphina blinzelte und bemerkte, dass diese Erinnerung nun doch um einiges persönlicher und mit ihrer Arbeit behaftet gewesen war, als sie beabsichtigt hatte. Sie dachte zurück an den Tiger und den Adler. Steppengras und alte Tempelruinen. Bilder, die sie bisher nur in Katalogen gesehen hatte und die keine tiefere Verbindung zu ihr hatten.

Außer dem gehauchten Laut gab Queenie lange nichts von sich. Sie schien in Gedanken versunken zu sein, hatte die Stirn in sanfte Falten gezogen und blickte in ihr Weinglas. „Sie haben mir vor einigen Tagen einen großen Wunsch erfüllt“, sagte sie leise. Mit sonderbar entrücktem Blick schaute sie auf. „Als Sie meiner Schwester ihre Position zurückgegeben haben.“

Seraphina deutete ein Schulterzucken an. „Sie hatte es sich verdient“, sagte sie und dachte dann mit einer Spur Reue ‚Hätte ich sie öfter zu dem Barebone-Jungen gelassen, anstatt sie davor fernzuhalten, wäre all das Chaos vielleicht nicht passiert.‘ Seraphina fühlte sich selten schlecht wegen einer getroffenen Entscheidung. Aber auf den Trubel in New York, all die Tierwesen, das Chaos um Grindelwald und Percival war sie wahrlich nicht stolz.

 „Machen Sie sich keine Vorwürfe“, sagte Queenie leise. ‚Ich mache mir keine Vorwü—', wollte Seraphina denken, aber die Tatsache, dass die junge Frau ihre Hand auf die der Präsidentin gelegt hatte, ließ ihre Gedanken stocken. Irritiert blickte sie auf, doch Miss Goldstein fuhr unbeirrt fort: „Ich weiß, dass Sie täglich das Leben von vielen Menschen verbessern.“ Sie schenkte ihr ein neues zaghaftes Lächeln. „Wie wäre es zur Abwechslung einmal, wenn jemand Ihnen einen Wunsch erfüllt?“

Seraphina verbot sich jeglichen persönlichen Gedanken. „Meinen Sie etwa sich selbst?“, fragte sie sachlich.

Queenie nickte und ihr Lächeln wurde breiter, während sie die Hand losließ und sich in einer koketten Geste das Haar aus dem Gesicht strich. Sie trank einen weiteren Schluck Wein, der ihre Lippen noch röter färbte. Seraphina gab sich Mühe, nicht auf ihren Mund zu sehen.

„Halten Sie es für abwegig, dass jemand wie ich Ihnen einen Gefallen tun kann?“, konterte sie mit einem kleinen Lachen und bei dem Klang ihrer Stimme schlug Seraphinas Herz ein Stück höher.

Queenies Blick wurde ernster, während sie sich auf die Unterlippe biss und damit Seras Phantasie anheizte. „Was wünschen Sie sich, Madam Präsident?“, fragte sie mit samtiger Stimme.

Seraphina schluckte und zwang sich, an nichts verfängliches zu sprechen. Doch Queenies Anwesenheit, ihre Stimme, ihr Geruch, ihr ganzes Wesen hatten sie bereits so sehr in ihren Bann geschlagen, dass sie nicht dagegen ankam. Sie brachte es nicht über die Lippen. Und obwohl sie es nicht vermeiden konnte, daran zu denken und obwohl sie glaubte, dass das allein reichte, um Queenie Goldstein zum Aufbruch zu treiben – _sie sah sich schon allein in der Bar sitzen und sich resigniert denken ‚selber schuld‘-_ bemerkte sie überrascht, dass sie in ihrem Blick etwas wie Bestätigung sah. Queenie wusste es, erkannte sie. Und sie blieb dennoch, hielt den Blickkontakt aufrecht und in ihren großen Augen funkelte Hoffnung auf, anstatt Angst. Seraphina hielt die Luft an, während sie misstrauisch überlegte, ob das hier Einbildung war. Ob sie nur sah, was sie sehen wollte. Aber Miss Goldstein beugte sich über den Tisch zu ihr hin, mit halbgeöffneten Lippen und Seraphina konnte den Blick nicht fortnehmen. Ungläubig schaute sie zu, wie ihr Queenie den größten Teil des Weges entgegenkam, sodass ihre Brüste bereits auf der Tischplatte lagen und Seraphina einen Blick in ihr Dekolleté erhaschte, ohne es beabsichtigt zu haben. Ihr Atem stockte, ihr Herz schlug schneller und ihre Kehle war wie ausgetrocknet – aber ihr Denken hatte ausgesetzt, sie reagierte nur noch und in einem Impuls beugte sie sich ebenfalls vor und kam den vollen Lippen entgegen, bis sie sich trafen.

Die weiche, zarte Haut schmeckte nach Rotwein und Seraphina vermeinte, ein leises Seufzen zu hören, während sie sah, dass Queenie die Augen schloss.

Der Moment zog sich in die Länge, als hätte jemand die Zeit angehalten.

Als sie sich Sekunden später wieder voneinander trennen, schien es Seraphina so, als seien Stunden vergangen und doch hatte die Zeit nicht annähernd ausgereicht, um all das hier zu begreifen.

„Madam Präsident“, raunte Queenie an ihren Lippen, sodass sie den Atem auf ihrer Haut spürte, „Meinen Sie, wir könnten das hier bei Ihnen zu Hause fortführen?“

„Sie legen sich ziemlich dafür ins Zeug, mir einen Wunsch erfüllen zu wollen, Goldstein“, sagte Seraphina mit einer unbeeindruckten Stimme, die ihr schnell schlagendes Herz und ihre flache Atmung überspielen sollte.

„Verzeihen Sie mir“, erwiderte Queenie mit einem kleinen Lächeln, „Doch ich erfülle Ihnen nicht Ihren Wunsch. Ich erfülle meinen.“


End file.
